Ancient Divine Love
by Shyronai
Summary: Dark Schneider should be able to stop this power, but it's beauty will distract him. Will he be able to control his raging lust? or will he die just like the prediction had been said?
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

Author's comments: This is the first story I've ever made…

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bastard"…

Characters: Dark Schneider- Rushe Renren, Yoko, Arshes Ney, Princess Sheela,

Ninja Master Gara, Great Priest Goe Note Soto, Lord Kall-su…

NEW Characters:

Name: Kayonei

Age: UNKNOWN

Sex: Female

Relations: UNKNOWN

**Ancient Divine Love**

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

An ancient relics bestowed beneath the icy glaciers of North Pole is rested by chambers and death traps. The one thing about those chambers is that one of those rooms has an important power locked inside it, the power that could defeat "Dark Schneider" and the power that has astounding magic to obliterate the whole universe. The one true purpose for that mere power is not really world domination or killing the greatest fire magician but for world peace. If that power falls into the wrong hands then all is done for. The only person who maybe can stop this massacre is "Dark Schneider."

It was a rainy day at Meta-Rikana, asleep in one bedroom was Dark Schneider and his beloved Arshes Ney. Dark Schneider woke up by the howling wind that came from the bedroom window, little splashes of water rested on his beautiful tanned skin. He stood beside the window stark naked, his eyes looming around the city below him. His arms folded and his posture rigid, he saw Yoko walking down the market store doing an errand.

"Darshe…" Arshes was calling for him; it seems that she had awoken. Dark Schneider turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Did I wake you up, my beloved?" he sat on the edge of the bed, still facing the beautiful woman who had slept with him. Arshes shook her head and smiled back at him.

"What's wrong? A bad dream?" his eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Well…" her head was bent, she was thinking.

"It is? Can you describe it?" he tipped her head up with his index finger so that she could face him. Arshes looked taunted as she tried to remember the dream.

"Darshe…" she repeated firmly then looked into his blue glazing eyes.

"I dreamt that you died… I don't know how or why but… it's just that you died in a woman's arms…" her voice was steady but her body was shaking.

"Who may that woman be?" Dark Schneider asked in a gentle tone and caressed Arshes cheek with his palm.

"That is the problem… I do not know… maybe she is the one who killed you… all I could see in her face was a black smog…" Arshes kissed his hand and rested on his lap.

"Don't worry, my beloved… remember a handsome heroine like me never dies right?" he gently combed her hair with his hand and his other hand caressed her all over. Arshes moaned at his loving and grazing hands, her skin felt so soft and hot because of his touch. Dark Schneider climbed unto bed with Arshes. His body swiftly opened her thighs to him, his hand reached for the sensitive part of her body. She was soft and hot, she was ready for him. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face and Arshes gasped as he thrusted himself inside her.

"Hmm… why not spend the whole day on sex? It can't be a vile or an excruciating thing to do the whole day?" he kissed her gently, his tongue splayed with hers. Arshes' hands roamed around his body, her hands gentle and full of skill. As she reached for his face, his body thrusted ever faster into hers and Arshes couldn't help but moan out his name in delight pleasure. "Darshe…" her voice grew smaller by the moment as she reached into climax. Dark Schneider stopped moving inside her and Arshes groaned in protest, his head bent, his teeth grazed on her nipple. Arshes skimmed his back with her long nails, taking the pleasure; it was unbelievable as he grazed on her nipple. Dark Schneider started to move inside her, his rhythm smooth and his thrusts were deep but pleasurable. He kept on moving inside her until Arshes screamed her orgasm, her nails dug into his flesh. She was a raging mad animal; it was so fantastic, so pleasurable.

"Darshe!" her head twisted sidewards, she was trying to shake the pleasure away but it remained persistently. "Darshe!" she screamed his name again, her nails dug deeper as she had countless orgasms. Dark Schneider bent his head back and he growled as he had his own orgasm. Finally his body collapsed on hers, they both were breathing hard and Arshes hands still didn't stop caressing his body.

"That hurt you know…" Dark Schneider murmured.

"Sorry… I couldn't control myself…" Arshes gently kissed the deep wound she had created.

"Nah… I liked it anyways… it brings out the animal in you…" he looked at her with a matter-of-factly expression on his face.

"Really?" Arshes smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, anyways… Sex could be wild right?" his head raised and he looked into her burning passion. Arshes nodded her head in response and with one sudden movement his head dug in between her thighs. Arshes held unto the bed railings to try to keep her steady. The whole day they spent it with sex…

Later that night… Lord Kall-su commanded the undead forces to do his bidding in North Pole where the Ancient relics were being held underneath.

"Hurry! Dig faster!" he yelled at the undead. The cold icy breeze swiftly caresses the back of his neck and it made him shiver.

"Come on! If you can't dig fast enough then melt the ice!" he commanded indignantly. The hired dark elves started using fire spells on melting the ice. As the passage was clear from the ice, Lord Kall-su smiled at the satisfying progress. As he took one step into the dark hall, he raised a hand and commanded the undead to enter the death trail. One by one the traps were uncovered; the dead were used to undo it. When Kall-su's path was clear he began the search for the great power…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Ancient Divine Love**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

_Everything was dark… I could hear the droplets of water splashing on the hard distilled floor of the chamber…_

**BBRRTT!**

_What is happening? Where is that noise coming from?_

**BAM! BANG!**

_Everything… I don't understand anymore… That noise! Where could it be located from! What's going on here! I am not supposed to be awakening by such simple disruptions as these! _

"**Awaken! The greatest power of thee! You have slept for over 300 years! Now is the time! Awaken and lend me thy power!"**

_Who is calling for me? What kind of spell is this? Is this still in my dream from my eternal sleep? I cannot awaken… I cannot share thee… thy power is thy sacred amongst all living in the depths of all mankind…No, this power is not to be meddled with… I will not lend it to anyone but the chosen one indeed…I will not be forced to… I will protect!_

"Hahaha! Yes! That's it! Awaken!" Lord Kall-su continues to chant, to unleash the power within through the doors of the chamber.

"_Eternal light from the darkness within! Take me! Give me thy power to escape the wrath of those whom seek thy sacred power! Protect thee!"_

"What the!" Kall-su took a step back, as bright lights slid through the empty edges of the chamber doors. **BOOM!** The chambers doors burst open even causing a great wide explosion running through the halls of the chambers. Kall-su and his minions lie knocked dead unconscious by the great surprise of the explosion. Something emerged from the darkness of the chamber door. Kall-su seemed to regain faster than the others, he saw a woman, and she was the one locked inside the chamber. She stood before him, she looked down at him.

"Y-you're a woman!" Kall-su said in a raspy whisper, she was beautiful he realized. Her hair was dark-blue like the skies in the night, they were long and flowing, her eyes had a deep color of gold. Her lips were pink as her cheeks are, her features perfect and sharp, it made her look like a young lady. She wasn't that tall, it seemed her height matches the daughter of the High Priest Goe. But the difference is that she was older and no doubt has a very slim body with large creamy breasts to fill up the white thin cloth that clung around her body. Surely what she wore could expose her with one cut of one of her straps; it was a strange dress, sort of an Amazon kind of dress.

"You will not escape!" Lord Kall-su threatened as he stood up on his aching legs.

"What do you mean by that? I can and I will! No one can have this power! No one!" she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"If I can't stop you then at least I could try!" Lord Kall-su positioned himself calmly and started to chant a spell.

"What is this? A spell cannot stop the great power! Nothing can!" she put her arms in front of her to shield herself.

"-let the burning flames of hell sum up within thee! With this one blow! I can put out my enemy!" Kall-su swayed his hand on her direction and a great fiery blow took her within the flames of the spell. "Hahaha! I can stop you!" he placed his hands on his hips for victory.

"I think not!" the flames dispersed into thin smog around her.

"What?" his gaze looked surprise but his wicked smile didn't wash off.

"Huh? What are you smiling at?" she questioned him.

"Do not forget an encounter spell!" he swayed again his arm but it was too late for her. "REFLECT!" she shouted as the bright light hit her.

"Yes! With that one spell you will surely forget everything that has happened to you! All your memories are going to disappear! And surely, I could use the great power!" he started to walk towards her body that lay on the ground.

"Looks like you lose..." she said as she turned her body to face him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Because the spell reflected half to you!" sudden light appeared and Kall-su stepped backwards stumbling on the way. He was blinded by the light, but unconscious from the rough landing on his head as he stumbled backwards.

"I may forget what has happened in my past… but you will forget the future… you will forget about this battle… the power you seek… you will forget about me too…" slowly she fell into her slumber, when she fell asleep her body disappeared. It seemed to have teleported somewhere near Meta-Rikana of where Dark Schneider lives but in the outside walls of the castle.

Morning soon dawned and Dark Schneider woke up with greatness from the great pleasuring activity from the day after.

"Aah! The air smells good in the mornings!" he stretched out his arms, his muscles flexing. Arshes seemed to be in deep sleep.

Dark Schneider dressed up and went out to go for a long walk.

"Rushe!" someone called out to him. Dark Schneider turned around a saw Yoko running towards him.

"Well… good morning my princess… it seems that your excited to see me today?" he asked with a smile. Yoko blushed and straightened herself up.

"Well… there's something I want to ask of you…" she said while trying to control her blush.

"What is it then?" Dark Schneider asked directly so that they could get straight to the point, before Yoko might start bothering him about it.

"It's about this woman…" she said slowly and bent her head so that he couldn't see her face.

"Okay… a woman…" he repeated firmly.

"Well… this laundry woman found her body in the ravine outside the Meta-Rikana… so… they need or I mean me and my father need your help…" she looked at him innocently and gave him a little tug with his cape.

"Uhm… your saying that you need me to help you with this woman? Why do you need my help? Just pick her up from the ravine and place her in a nice dry bed…" he nodded his head in a matter-of-fact way.

"But… we can't…" she said solemnly.

"Why the heck not?" he asked bewildered.

"Because… she's untouchable! Theirs a barrier surrounding her, even my father cannot break it!" she clenched her hands at her sides and her face looked serious. Serious enough to make Dark Schneider do the silly favor for her.

"Hmm… ok…" he rubbed his temple in irritation.

"Really? Yay! Thanks… I'll meet you at the ravine!" she said while running off. Dark Schneider turned his back and said in a low tone.

"Sometimes can't people just leave me some adult errands better than kiddy ones!" he shook his head and walked off. Doing his morning stroll around the windy plains and calm but sweet lands of the outside Meta-Rikana.


	3. Chapter 3: The Barrier

**Ancient Divine Love**

**Chapter 3: The Barrier**

_Ha? Where am I?_

People surrounded the huge barrier, staring at the girl that was inside it.

"Oh, my… I wonder if that lady is alright?" one of the women in the crowd asked concerningly.

"I wonder how that lil' lady got herself into that thing?" a farmer asked from behind the large crowd. The people were fussing about; they were worried and completely puzzled at the same time.

"Hey! Look! The girl is moving!" a kid shouted from the front, his little finger pointing at the girl inside the barrier.

"Oh… my aching head…" she sat up and placed a gentle hand on her throbbing head.

"Hey, lady! You okay in there?" Two men were standing near the barrier. One of the men dared to lean in and see the condition of the girl, but the barrier blocked him out like a see-through wall.

"Where is this place?" she stood up and looked around, her eyes focused at the land outside of the barrier.

"It's Dark Schneider!" someone shouted aloud, suddenly the people cheered loudly and slowly they stepped aside to let in the great fire magician.

"What? Dark Schneider? Who is that person?" her head started to throb painfully and her hand automatically came to it.

"Ha? What kind of spell is this?" Dark Schneider raised an eyebrow and folded his arms in front of his chest. He stared at the barrier very hard and thought of a way to dispel it. He stepped forward and placed a hand on it. Suddenly the barrier pushed him far away from it like he was a threat. The barrier started to glow red and a design formed in the place where Dark Schneider placed his hand. The design was formed as a red rose, then it dispersed in flames and got back into the normal blocking barrier.

"This barrier cannot be uncasted by any other person than the one who casted it!" Dark Schneider announced and the people started to whisper amongst themselves. They were truly worried of the girl at first and now they were truly suspicious that the girl must've done something about the barrier.

"But… the person who made this barrier is surrounded by the barrier…" he said to himself, Dark Schneider looked at the girl inside the barrier.

"I made this barrier?" the girl asked. She walk around the barrier surrounding her, it was a strong spell and no one was bound to break it but the one who casted it.

"What can I do to get out of here?" she knelt down puzzled by the fact that she made this powerful spell.

"You can do it! You made the spell and you can uncast this spell!" Dark Schneider encouraged her, but somehow the girl was puzzled. She didn't know anything about casting strong spells like this.

"I can't do this! I don't remember spells like this!" she shouted out, Dark Schneider was surprised of her.

"How could you not remember a spell like this?" Dark Schneider started to go near the barrier but he stopped one foot away from it.

"I just don't remember anything that much… all I'm sure is that… is that my name is Kinoe and I'm running away from a man…" she bit her lower lip and thought deeper but that was all she could hardly remember.

"You don't remember anything but that?" he asked out to her. The girl looked at him doubtfully and slowly she nodded her head.

"Hmm… Okay… why not walk through the barrier? Even though it isn't a very effective way to break the barrier but it could still get you out…" Dark Schneider stepped back and insisted her to do it. The girl sighed and stood up.

"But remember… something will happen to you when you force yourself out of the barrier…" Dark Schneider backed up ready for the girl to get through the barrier. The girl stood for a moment and started to walk towards the barrier with sheer will.

"Okay… I am going to do this…" she said as she walked towards the magician with her eyes closed. As she took a step towards the barrier, she raised a hand and touched it. A sudden light started to disperse around the barrier. The winds started to go wild and the people were moving away. Dark Schneider just stood there, watching the girl enter his world, or you could say force her way out of the barrier and into the free lands.

"Uh…" the girl stepped through the barrier, when she stepped out of it, she fainted and Dark Schneider captured her within his arms.

"You did it…" Dark Schneider looked at the beautiful face before him; the girl smiled and fell into sleep. The barrier dispersed into sparkling dusts in the wind, making it glitter the sky like stars. The people looked up at it, amazed and relieved.

"This is one strange girl… but she's kinda' cute though…" Dark Schneider carried her in his arms and walked straight to the castles where the people cheered him on.

To be continued…


End file.
